Who I Am: Renegades
by DRLegendaryWhisper
Summary: As the saying goes: You either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain. Bastian has lived the life of a villain for many years. He soon gets sick of it. After a wicked past fight and a confrontation, he ends up wounded. Fletch and Tyler find him on the side of the road. Fletch ends up taking in Bastian. Will the villain finally learn a lesson in love?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 _Of Course no one wants to hear a story from a villain's point of view. Everyone wants to root for the good guy of the story. Everyone wishes to see the death of the villain. Everyone wants to see the good ending for the good guy. They grieve for their precious hero when he or she passes away. They idolize him with fame and fortune. In the mean time people hunt villains like they are wild dogs. Keeping us in a life of having to run and fend for ourselves. That's the way I've always saw life._

 _I've never known what kindess is or was for that matter. I've never seen a reason to enjoy the feeling of happiness. All I've ever known was pain and suffering. Feeling the need to bring down what I was programmed to go after. Enjoying the sight of watching them suffer the same exact pain I went through._

 _These times are different however. You never know how fast five years feels go by. The lonliness finally creeps on you. The past sins crawl down your spine. You constantly feel that nagging sense of dread tap you on the shoulder. It gets to the point now to where the only sound I hear is the wind calling my name. And you know what? I'm tired of living this miserable life._

 _I'm just..._

 _tired..._

 _Of..._

 _Everything..._

The city streets were drenched in the winter rain. There was barely anyone out. The street lights changed slowly from red to green for no one. A figure was walking down the sidewalk. There was a faint sound of dragging. His right leg had been mangled and broken from a bad fight. Blood still drippled out of the untreated wound on the back of his ankle. The figure kept one hand out on his cloak keeping it closed. The hood concealed his battle worned face.

He got to the end of the sidewalk. He gritted his teeth as he leaned against the street lamp. He sighed to himself. He pushed his hood back revealing blackish-red hair. He looked up at the sky. The rain touched his skin softly. He could feel it's coldness. He let out a sigh of relief seeing as it began to cool him down a bit. He leaned more on the pole to try and support himself. He had been walking for miles. He planned to keep moving seeing as he had no shelter within the walls of the city itself.

His thoughts were soon broken. He looked down to see the headlamps of a car approaching him. The car stopped. Men got out. " Well well well if it ain't the former master assassin himself. What brings you around here?" sneered one of the men. The figure began backing up. He winced. He knew he was in no state to defend himself once so ever. " Where you going Bastian? Don't you want to say hi to your old buddies? You know the ones you fucked over?" The man drew his sword. Bastian growled. His hand let go of his cloak. He let it fall to the floor. He had on ripped clothes with makeshift bandages on underneath. He yanked the sword he had off of his belt. His skills were a little weak in one handed combat but seeing as his other arm was in no shape to do anything he made do with what he had.

The men began swarming Bastian cornering him on all sides. Bastian kept his eyes on them. He watched their every movements. They then began to attack him. Bastian ducked and dodged the best he could. He used his sword to knock them away from him. One of them swung at him. He dodged his attack. He slashed the man across the stomach. He hooked his sword just right to send him forward to him. He then pulled his blade out stabbing the man through the chest before cutting down. The man then fell to the ground. The rest of them growled. " you bastard!" One of them yelled. He took a swing at Bastian. Bastian dodged his attack watching as he stabbed his comrade in the stomach. Bastian then stabbed the guy through his chest. He managed to kill the both of them watching them each collapse to the ground. He smiled. He felt this alive in a while.

He kept fighting them off of him. Three more cars pulled up. Bastian growled. He hated odds he couldn't beat. He used the same tactics to keep them away from him. A shadow dropped down behind him. They stabbed him through the chest. He grunted. He coughed up blood. They smacked the hilt of their sword over his head knocking him out.

The rain began easing up a bit. A black haired man looked up at the traffic light. He sighed to himself wanting nothing more than to get home. He felt the younger boy he had behind him hold onto him tighter. " Dad when are we going to get moving? I'm really starting to get wet now." He whined. The male laughed. " Soon enough Tyler." The traffic light soon turned to green. The male revved the engine on his bike. He lifted his foot off of the ground. He cruised down the road. He knew it was bad luck to be driving his bike out in weather like this. He enjoyed the feeling of the rain on him. He got to another intersection getting ready to clear it when he felt Tyler tap him. " Hey dad who's that strange man laying over there?" He asked. The male stopped his bike. He put the kickstand down and removed the keys from the ignition. Tyler got off of the bike following his dad. His dad knelt by the man. He gently removed his hood before putting it back over. " Stay here." He barked.

Tyler watched his dad reach into his pocket. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number rather quickly. He stood there for several minutes. " Hey Shihzuka I know you just woke up but...could you come here please? I need you to help me move a body." He nodded. " Uh huh. Bring Zack's truck around. Just be careful please. The roads are really slick." He hung up on him. He saw the sad look on his dad's face. He knew it hurt him to say his deceased grandfather's name. His dad sighed. He looked up at the sky.

Tyler stood out there for an hour with his dad. Fletch had kept Tyler out of the rain by having him wait inside of a gas station across the street. He didn't want him to catch cold. Fletch saw the familiar lights of his father's truck pull up. Shihzuka turned it off and got out. He tossed the keys to Fletch. " Here you get Tyler warmed up while I deal with him. I'll keep a tarp over him just he doesn't get drenched further." Fletch nodded. He walked across the street to get his son. Tyler smiled. He went over to his dad who lifted him up. Fletch ran him back across the street to the truck. He put him inside buckling him in. He reached across Tyler. He opened up one of the storage units and pulled out a blanket. He laid it across Tyler's lap. He gave Tyler a kiss on the cheek. Tyler smiled. Shihzuka got Bastian's beaten body loaded into the back. He closed the gate. He secured the tarp down so that way it didn't fly off as they drove. Fletch got on his bike. He rolled alongside Shihzuka. " I'll see you at home." Shihzuka nodded. Fletch revved his engine as he took off a head of them.

Fletch sighed to himself. He knew that Bastian being around wasn't good. He figured that Bastian wanted to come back and finish what he had started. Shihzuka followed his dad home. He managed to entertain Tyler. He found his adopted younger brother amusing to be around. He saw his father pull into the driveway of their two story house. He parked next to him. He turned the engine off. Fletch was sitting on his bike for the longest while. He took his helmet off putting in on the seat as he got up. He motioned for Shihzuka to get Tyler inside. Shihzuka got out of the truck. He went over and got his brother out. He rushed his brother inside. Tyler shivered. He went over to the couch sitting on it. He cuddled down pulling the blanket over him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Shihzuka and Fletch tended to Bastian's wounds. Shihzuka set Bastian's leg right so it could heal. Shihzuka washed the blood off of his hands. " I'm surprised that you want to help him." Fletch sighed leaning on the wall. " As much as I hate it he is my blood. They partically used me to create him." He crossed his arms. " I much rather settle any score we have once he's better." Shihzuka nods. " Right well I'm going to head up to the hospital to check on Taya." He wipes his hands dry on a towel. He then leaves the basement. He smiled when he saw Tyler was sleeping on the couch. He tip toed past him. Fletch stayed downstairs. He sighed sitting down in the chair.

The past five years had been rough on Fletch. Since Zack had passed away, he was handed the reins and put in charge of the Chuggineers. He had to handle taking care of his two kids plus the one that was up in the hospital. He had no idea where his wife went to or where she was. He had recovered from his physical wounds but not his emotional ones. He sighed. He leaned back in the chair. He closed his eyes getting the much needed rest.

Shihzuka arrived in the hospital. He walked into Taya's room. A doctor was examining her vitals. " Her vitals have been steady for the past week." He smiled. " She might wake up at any minute." Shihzuka nods. " That's good to hear." He sits down watching his sister. Taya's hand twitch. She took her first real breathe of air. Her eyes slowly opened. She narrowed them against the hospital light above her. She looked around her. She spotted her brother sitting right next to her. She smiled. " Zuka!" she shouted. Shihzuka smiled. He took her hand. " You remember me?" She nods. " Your my brother." He squeezes her hand gently. " Do you remember what happened to you?" She looks down. Images flashed in her head. " No." He sighs a bit. " None of that is important right now." He slid a note into her hand. " mom asked for me to give this to you." Taya looked at it. She opened it up.

 _Hey baby girl,_

 _Look I'm sorry that I haven't been around. I just needed some time away. Your father and brother will look after you. I'm trying to see if I can't find a way to get your memory back. I promise once I do I'll come back to you._

 _Please take care of your father. He hasn't been doing well ever since Zack passed away. I sense his distress. I'm sending healing thoughts his way._

 _Take care my beautiful phoenix,_

 _Tyne_

She looked back up at her brother. " You've been out for five years. I have a feeling something must have happened to her." He got up. " I'm going to find her." Taya began trying to get out of bed. " I want to come with you." He smiled. He nods. " alright." He helped her out of bed. She felt a little weak in the knees. " we can get changed at Haley's house." She nods leaning on him.

Shihzuka helped Taya get on the back of his ATV. He started it up. They left the hospital. Taya held onto him. She buried her face in his back to keep the wind from hurting her eyes.

It was about an hour drive to the Projects. The Projects had been left undisturbed by the guild. He went over to a rundown house near where a gas station was. He parked and helped Taya off of the back of his ATV. Taya held onto her brother's arm. They walked up to the door. Shihzuka knocked on the door. " in a minute!" yelled a female voice. Shihzuka smiled. " hey Haley are you going to move any slower? Don't make me kick the door off of the hinges myself." Hayley opened the door. " boy your glad I don't come out there and beat your ass." She looked to see Taya. " oh hello. Zuka why didn't you tell me you had your sister? Come on in." She waved them in.

The inside of the house was rather clean. It was a one bedroom flat. " I'm glad the house has stayed clean. Raul brought the gang over last night." Shihzuka laughed. She looked at them. " now what brings you here?" she asked. " we came to get changed. " me and her are going to find my mom. We haven't seen her in five years." Hayley nods. Taya began hobbling down the hallway. She went into the bedroom to change. Shihzuka sat down on the couch.

Taya came back out a few minutes later. He smiled sitting up. " alright let's go." She nods. " wait!" Hayley put her hands on her hips. " is that it? You guys are walking out without any supplies? nu uh honey. Let me pack you guys some supplies." she went off into the kitchen and began cooking.

Bastian woke up. He looked around. He found himself laying on top of a workbench. He let out a snort of disgust before sitting up. He heard the basement door open. " I don't need your pity." he retorted. He looked up to see a black haired boy standing there with a tray of food. " I figured you might be hungry." he set it down in his lap. Tyler watched him. Bastian scoffed at him. He was going to take sympathy from a child. Tyler watched him. " I'm a demon not a human." Tyler laughed softly. " yeah for a demon who got his ass kicked I'm sure your all that and a bag of chips." Bastian let out a sigh. He began eating the soup that was on the tray.

Tyler pulled up a chair. " so you were my dad's brother?" Bastian spat out soup. " brothers?! Brothers?! Ha! That man is not my brother. He is merely my enemy." Tyler tilted his head to the side. Bastian leaned back. " your a little young to understand any of this." Fletch walked in. " Tyler leave us be." He nods. He left the room. Fletch looked at Bastian. " now tell me Bastian. Why are you here?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Bastian smirked. " I think you know why I'm here." He kept his gaze even with Fletch's. " I'm here to finish what I've started and that's by killing you." Fletch nods. " well I hate to tell you but you won't be able to do that now. For now on, since your my blood, you have to do as I ask. Your days of stalking me and my family are over." Bastian let out a scoff. " it's either that or I kill you. Which is it going to be?" Bastian sighed. " fine I'll do as you ask. Don't expect me to be your bitch though." Fletch took his tray. " oh and while your here, you treat my family with respect...understand?" Bastian gave him a small nod. Fletch walked out of the basement.

Tyler came back in. Bastian eyed him. " I don't want your pity, child. I don't know why you come in here." He snapped. Tyler shrugged. " I just think your interesting." Bastian shook his head. He then thought for a minute. _Maybe I can use him to my advantage._ He thought. He gave a devious grin. _After all he's only a brat. Not only does he have Fletch's abilites but his mother as well._ He laughed softly in his head.

Wilson decided to go and see Brewster. He hadn't seen his friend in a long while. He knocked on the front door quietly. The door opened slowly. Brewster poked his head out. " hey Brewster." murmured Wilson. Brewster's voice cracked a bit when he spoke. " hey Wilson." He opened the door fully. Wilson walked in. He found the place in a mess. Brewster never really recovered from losing Julie. He didn't show up to work, he hardly left the house, and he just stared at the wall for hours. Wilson tsked slowly. He cleaned himself a spot to sit on. He could see his friend's thin outline next to him. Brewster was withdrawn. His tan skin was pale and his bones showned through his skin. " oh Brewster." whispered Wilson. He held his friend close. Brewster sniffed. " they don't want to stay Wilson. I've been through three relationships already. All of them die." Wilson rubbed his back. " this is why I shouldn't have fallen in love with her. It's all the same." Brewster pulled away. Wilson touched the side of his face gently. " come on let's get you to Vee. She'll help you."

He got Brewster dressed the best he could. He got Brewster out to his car helping him in. He got in and drove away from his house. Brewster leaned against the window. Vee lived outside of Chuggington. She heard a knock at her door. She put her tablet down. She went to her front door. She opened it up. " hey Vee." murmured Wilson. She smiled at him kindly. She saw the way Brewster was. The smile soon faded. She walked out to him. She held him close. " my child what ever is the matter?" she asked. " Julie...Zack." he whimpered. He began crying. Vee held him tight. She rubbed his back. " there...there."

She took him inside. Brewster held onto her. Wilson followed them inside. Vee sat him down on the couch. " oh Brewster." she whispered. " I know it's been rough but I'm sure that they wouldn't want you to grief for them. There's a reason for everything love." she whispered comfortingly. " but they never want to stay Vee!" he wailed. " every person I've ever fallen in love or gotten attached to has died. Something bad always happens to them." His body shook with grief. " every time I go to sleep I see them die over and over again." he whispered. She held him tight. " you'll be okay love." She wiped away his tears. " remember that Zack and Julie died protecting you. They cared enough to give their lives away to keep you alive." He sniffed. " you'll be staying with me til your better." She took his hand. " and Brewster, keep your heart open. Someone will one day love you just as much as they did."

Brewster nodded. She laid him down. She put a blanket on his lap. He sighed going to sleep.

Cormac looked up from behind the crane controls. He moved the crate carefully into place. The crane let go of the crate. Cormac smiled. Pete gave him a thumbs up. Cormac exited the crane sporting his orange vest. " there you go Pete the crates have been stacked the way you want them to be." Pete nodded. " good work Cormac. Thanks for the help." Cormac left the Drop n' Load yard. He sighed tucking his hands into his pocket. The air felt cold around him. He was a part time warehouse worker and a chuggineer. He chose to help out after what happened with the foreman. He got into his car which was a black Corvet. He headed home after two long shifts.

He entered his house, turning on the light. He barely took a step when he heard a " crunch" under him. He paused and bent down. It was a letter addressed to him. He lifted it up. He looked at his door. " strange I didn't think it would fit under the door." He shrugged. " ah well." He went into his living room. He cut the letter open. He then opened it up and read it.

 _Cormac_

 _Hey buddy it's your pal, Zack. Look...I would never ask you to do this for me but, I have a bad feeling something will happen to me. I need to ask a favor._

 _I want you to care for my wife and my daughter. If I don't return with Julie or myself just take care of her. That's all I ask. I know things have been rough between you and your ex but this is my final request._

 _Cormac your a good man. I didn't know who else to turn to so I chose you. Please care for Samantha and Sacha._

 _Zack_

He looked at the envelope. It turned out that the letter had been delayed from arriving to his house on time. Cormac frowned. " well if thats his wish then I shall acknowledge it." He put the letter into his pocket. " but where do I find them?" he wondered. " maybe Fletch will have clue."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Cormac left his house to go to Fletch's. Fletch was in the living room watching Shay. " hey Fletch." came Cormac's voice. Fletch turned his head. He smiled seeing him standing there. " I have a question for you." He took out the note and handed it to Fletch. Fletch read over it. " I think they're with Shinji in New Orleans. She sent me a text the night that death happened." Cormac nods. " thanks for the help Fletch." Fletch wrote the address down and handed it to him. " be careful." He nods. " don't worry bout me Fletch. I can handle anything. I'll let you know once I find them."

Cormac left Fletch's house. He looked at the address and the note again. " I just hope they're okay." He put them away. He went got his things packed for the trip. He let Pete know that he was going to be away for awhile. He got in his car. He smiled softly. " don't you worry Zack I'm going to make sure they both have a good life."

Cormac got to the airport. He boarded the plane. He gritted his teeth together. " I can handle cranes but why must I fly?" He grumbled. He kept his eyes closed preventing himself from looking out the window. He took shaky breathes. Flying didn't sit well with him.

Calley came home real late at night. " Calem I'm home!" she yells. She heard a set of feet come running down the hall. A black haired boy looked up at his mom. He smiled running over to her. She caught him in her arms. Calley held him tight. " how was work? Did you save someone today?" he asked. She laughed softly ruffling his hair. " no not today." He looked past her. " where's dad?" She pulled away. " he's still working love." she whispered. He nods. " I just wished he was home more." She sighs. " me too love. Me too love."

Calley lifted up Calem. She then put him down on the couch. " I'll get dinner started." He nods. Calley went into the kitchen. She got their dinner going for the night. Calem was watching TV. Calley put their dinner on the table. Calem rushed over and began eating.

Calley and Calem ate their dinner. Calley then took Calem and put him to bed. She sighed as she closed the door. She heard her front door open. " Calley I'm home." came a male voice. She looked up from her laptop to see Dunbar standing there. " oh hey Dunbar." He sat down next to her. " how was work?" he asked. " It really wasn't as quiet as I thought it would be today." He nods. She yawns. She lays across his lap. He smiles holding her close.

Shihzuka and Taya were located along I-89. There was nothing but forest all around them. Taya was sleeping behind Shihzuka. Her arms kept their tight grip on him. Shihzuka pulled over into a small motel. He lifted her up into his arms and walked into the main lobby. He paid for their room. Shihzuka opened the door to their room and walked in. He laid Taya down on the bed closest to the door. He tucked her in. He smiled before pulling out his laptop. He put a call through to his friend, Conroy. " Hey Conroy." greeted Shihzuka softly. " hey Zuka. I have some leads as to where your mother is. I have a copy of her latest bank statement. The last known transaction was made in Phoenix, Arizona. She made a purchase for pistol ammo at one of the gun shops down there." Shihzuka nodded. " so you say she might be in Phoenix?" Conroy nods. " my data doesn't lie. She sure isn't smart when it comes to covering up her tracks. Anyhow you might want to start your search there."

Shihzuka hung up and put his laptop up. He laid down drifting off to sleep.

The next morning came. Taya was the first one up. She had climbed into her brother's bed and was watching him sleep. She sat on his side gently. She giggled. She lifted up her hand summoning a small fireball. She put it by his hand close enough for him to feel it. He snapped awake. " good morning brother." she chirped. Shihzuka laughed. " alright you little shit I'm up." She got off of him. Shihzuka tossed the blankets off of him. He got out of bed. " I'm going downstairs to get us some breakfast." She nods. " stay here." He left the room.

Shihzuka head downstairs. It was a quiet ride on the elevator. The doors opened up on the first floor. He followed the crowd into the grand hall. They had a breakfast buffet out for everyone to take part in. Shihzuka did up two plates of food and walked out of the hall. He headed back to their hotel room. Taya was watching TV. She looked up hearing her brother walk in. She smiled at him. Shihzuka handed her plate. She took it and began eating.

The two of them watched the TV while eating. Shihzuka gulped down his egg. " so Conroy says that mom might be in Phoenix." Taya nods. " I figure we start heading out after breakfast." He took out his phone. Conroy had sent him a copy of the bank statement with the address on it. The both of them finished breakfast. Shihzuka got their stuff together. He put the bags on the back of his ATV. He also paid for their room and turned in the keys.

He got on the ATV. His sister held on tight to him. He pulled away from the motel leaving it far behind him.

Bastian was up. He heard the door to the basement open. He let out a soft tsk. Tyler came down with a tray of food for him. " come back to give me more pity child?" he asked. Tyler shook his head. He put the tray down in front of him. It was steak and eggs. Bastian waved his hand. Dark red energy surrounded the fork. He used his powers to eat his food. Tyler sat on the chair and watched him.

Bastian finished. " finally that boy is able to cook for once." he grumbled. Tyler giggles softly. He smirked at Tyler. _hmmm I just figured out how I can use him to my advantage._ " you want to be an assassin like your dad right?" he asked. Tyler nods. He smiled even more. " I used to be one. Maybe I can train you." Tyler smiled. " oh really? Wait til I tell dad." He grabbed Tyler silencing him. " shh don't tell him. He might...make it boring." Tyler looked up at him. " just let it be our little secret. Deal?" Tyler nods.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Bastian let go of Tyler. " now remember it's our little secret. I'll train you later on today." Tyler nods. Bastian watched as Tyler took his tray and returned upstairs. _Does Fletch teach his kids about making deals with a demon?_ He wondered.

Brewster woke up in cold sweat. He screamed at the top of his lungs. The door to his room opened. " Brewster?" Vee poked her head in. " you okay?" she asked. He sat holding himself. She sat at the end of his bed. She took his hand. He sat in silence for several minutes. She moved closer to him. She held him tight. She kissed the top of his head. " it's just a dream." he whispered. She rubbed his back gently.

She laid him back down. " I'm going to make you some food okay?" He nods. Vee went downstairs. She got breakfast going for him. Brewster laid awake. He refused to go back to sleep. Vee came back up the stairs. She had a tray of food ready for him. She walked into her room quietly. Brewster sat up weakly. She put the tray down in front of him. She had made pancakes, eggs, bacons, and muffins for him. She stood there watching him. He began eating slowly. " take your time." she whispered.

Brewster got halfway through his breakfast. He pushed the rest of it away. She took the tray from him. " I'll be back." She headed downstairs. Brewster leaned against the headboard. She came back upstairs again with a bowl and flannel. She put the bowl down on the nightstand. She soaked the flannel in the medicine she had made in the bowl. She put the wet flannel over his forehead gently. He sighed at the sudden coldness he felt. His skin began soaking the medicine in. His eyes closed slowly. She smiled. She tucked him back in. She left him alone to sleep.

Wilson came by to see Brewster. Vee was sitting on the couch going over paperwork. " hey Vee." greeted Wilson. She looked up at him. " oh hey Wilson." He looked past her. "is Brew around?" he asked. " he's resting right now. I managed to get him to eat." He nods. " he was very sick when I saw him the last time." She looked back at her paperwork. " he's hurting an awful lot love. He was really close to Zack and Julie. All we can do for him now is love and care for him." she whispered. " his heart will recover in time." Wilson sat by her. " I hope so. He's my brother. I don't want him to be in pain all the time."

Vee emailed the schedule and tasks out to everyone. She closed her laptop. She sighed. " I'm going to head down to my office okay?" Wilson nods. " I'll call if anything changes."

Wilson thought for a minute. He smirked. He dialed up Koko's number. " Koko bring the laptops over. I have an idea." Koko showed up an hour later. She brought in both of their laptops plus Brewster's. Wilson took them from her. She gave them to Wilson. " get the table clean off then I'm going to get them set up." She nods. She cleaned the table off. She put Vee's papers where she could find them. Wilson put the laptops on the table. He pulled out the enternet cables and hooked them into the wall. He plugged each of the cords seperately into the laptops. Wilson finished up hooking everything.

Wilson smiled. " there. Now we just need to wait for sleeping beauty to wake up." Koko smiles. Wilson goes upstairs to check on his friend. Brewster was sleeping soundly still. Wilson sat by him. Brewster stirred at his presence. He hugged Wilson gently. " hey Brewster." murmured Wilson. Brewster smiled. " me and Koko have something set up downstairs. You should come down and join us." Wilson got off of the bed. " I don't know." he sighed. Wilson touched his shoulder. " come on. Me and Koko haven't seen you in awhile." He took his hand. He helped Brewster out of his bed.

Koko had already gotten a League match set up for them. She smiled at Brewster. " we miss our tank." Brewster cracked a grin. He ran over to his computer and jumped on.

" and our Nexus is out." Brewster leaned back in his chair after awhile. Wilson sighed. " we almost had them. If we didn't have that one guy on our team." Koko nods. Koko looked at the username. " it's the same guy I ran into while playing WarFrame." She shook her head. " well the next match will be better." she comforted. She looked at Brewster. " why don't you and me take Nasus and Kindred to the middle lane? Wilson, you use Wuyong and cover the top lane near the turrent." The both of them nod.

Vee got to her office. " I'm glad you could make it." came a female voice. She turned around. Mayor Pullman was standing behind her. Vee smiled. " oh Lachele I didn't sense you there." Vee unlocked the door to her office. " why don't you come in?" she suggested. Lachele walked inside. Vee closed the door behind him. " I need to talk to you about something." Vee nodded. " my time as Mayor is ending really quickly. I'm on my last term." she took in a deep breathe. " I want you to take my place." Vee dropped her files. " what? Are you sure?" she questioned. Lachele nods. " Simpkins is running but I have a feeling that Chuggington will fall into dark times if he wins." She sat down in Vee's chair. " I wouldn't ask this if it wasn't urgent."

Vee let out a soft sigh. " let me have a think on it...okay?" she asked. Lachele nods. " let me know in three days. Vee sat at her desk after Lachele left. She looked at the photo she had pinned of her and the trainees together. _Will I be keeping them safe if I do this? What will happen to everyone here if I am given this job?_ She wondered. She put the file she needed in her bag. She got up from her desk.

She walked out of her office. She pulled her jacket around her gently. The auras changed around her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Vee felt the auras around her change rather quickly. She paused. She could hear the water dripping down the walls of the tunnel. She took a step again. Footsteps moved around her keeping out of her view. She paused. The shadow grabbed her.

" Oh and that's game!" shouted Brewster as he leaned back in his chair. He felt his cellphone going off. " hello?" Dunbar let out a sigh of relief. " Brewster, you and Wilson and Koko need to come down to the hospital now. Vee...she's in bad shape. Someone attacked her in the tunnel." Brewster paled. " we are on our way."

The trainees went down to the hospital. They all ran into the lobby. Dunbar was waiting for them all. Brewster felt his heart missing beats. " please tell me she's okay." he begged. Dunbar sighed. " no she's in critical. She had some nasty wounds when I found her." Brewster felt weak. Dunbar hugged all three of them. Brewster had tuned them all out. He was shaking with fear.

 _Julie appeared in front of him. " Brewster." she murmured. He looked up at her. " she's going to be okay. I'm watching over her. Right now you need to figure out who did this. I couldn't see much of what happened. I don't' like where any of this is going." He nods. She smiles. She kisses his cheek. " hang in there love. You'll be okay."_

Taya and Shihzuka had touched down on Phoenix National Airport. Shihzuka had rented them a car to use. " so how are we going to find mom?" asked Taya. Shihzuka thought for a minute. " considering she is a train thief or treasure hunter I have a feeling she's going to go after the cargo train that's going come by this way in an hour." she nods. " if we find that train we'll find her." Shihzuka took the highway to one of the nearby train yards. He found an empty crate and parked inside of it. He took the keys out. " get in the back and get down." Taya climbed into the back of the car. She hid herself behind his seat. Shihzuka got down too.

A black robed shadow watched the railway closely. She waited for the train to get close. She had the charges set on the track. She squeezed the button causing the charges to go off. The tracks exploded. The train couldn't stop in time and derailed. The front of it exploded along with some of the cars. Shihzuka felt his blood run cold. He got of his car silently. The female jumped down. Markings glew on her armor. She bolted forward sending out a blast of wind behind her. She went over to the train disappearing into the cars that weren't damaged. Shihzuka got closer to the cars. The two shadows were going over the crates. " get this crate and get out." she nods. She attached cables to the crate. The markings glew on her armor as she bolted out with it.

Shihzuka followed her. She got the crate somewhere from view. She sensed someone was following her. She turned around quickly. She sent out a burst of sound from her bracer. Shihzuka called out and fell to his knees. She darted at him. She did a spiral kick hitting him in the head. Shihzuka was sent flying into the bushes. Shihzuka moaned. He grabbed the gun off of his belt. He aimed it at her. She dodged his attack. A wave of fire went at him. He weakly dodge rolled away from it. The shadow took her defense stance. He got to his feet. " alright. You forced my hand." His eyes glew. He waved his hands. The ground shook under them. A funnel of water came out and hit her. It then formed into vapors in the air. " really?" she asked. She brought her fists up to her mouth. She shot a stream of fire at him. The fire disappeared when it got close to him. She frowned under her mask. " you honestly thought your magic was match for my alchemy?" he asked. " fire is weak against water." She growled. " I mean for my mother I would expect you to be a tad bit more intelligent." She looked down. He smiles kindly. " sorry I didn't realize it was you." she lifted up her visor. " me and Taya came looking for you. We were both worried about you." She smiles.

Andrew watched them from a distance. He growled. " Tyne we don't have time for this." she shook her head. " no my family come first. I told you Andrew I was trying to find a way to help Taya. Stealing isn't helping her." He let out a low tsk. " fine. I'll clean up your mess then." he spat before disappearing. She sighed. " where's Taya?" she asked. " she's in the car waiting for you." She nodded.

Taya poked her head out. She saw her mother and her brother walking up to her. She smiled. She opened the door and ran out to them. Tyne smiled. She bent down catching Taya in her arms.

Andrew eyed them. _That family is getting in the way of her job. I've got to find a way of getting rid of them._ Tyne lifted Taya up in her arms. She put her on her back. "come on I have a place that we can go to talk." She got in the car with them. Shihzuka sat on the passenger side while Taya sat in the back. She put her hands on her mother's shoulders. Tyne smiled. She lowered her visor down over her eyes. She put the car in reverse exiting the crate. She then put it into drive taking off away from the derailed train.

She took them to her apartment which sat close to main street. She got out. She lifted up Taya out of the car carrying her in her arms. Shihzuka got out of the car as well. She walked them inside.

"so your father has found Bastian eh?" questioned Tyne. Shihzuka nodded. "that is correct." Tyne sighed. She put her face in her hands. "I leave for five years and all of a sudden everyone and their damned uncle decides to find us. Great." Taya cuddled in her mother's lap. "I am still finding a way of getting Taya's memory back. Andrew hasn't made things easier for me. All he does is have me steal from trains when I should be helping my little girl." She stroked Taya's hair gently. "once I get home I'll be able to talk to Mitch. I'll see if he has any solutions." She began packing her things. She couldn't wait to get away from this place once and for all.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Andrew blocked Tyne's path. "Where do you think your going?" he asked. Tyne eyes him. "I'm going home with my kids." he snarls. He puts his hand on the door frame. "You're not going anywhere. Your home is right here. Being a thief is your destiny." she just ignores him. "Andrew, my family comes first. I have to restore Taya's memory." She keeps Taya close. "I've been away from the family for too long." She walks outside with her kids. She puts her bags in the back of the car. Shihzuka sits on the passenger side of the car while Tyne sits on the driver's side. Taya puts her hands on her mother's shoulders. Tyne melts under her touch a bit. She lets out a small purr. Andrew watches as Tyne drives away from the house.

Bastian and Tyler were in the park after dark. "So why are we training in the dark Uncle Bastian?" questions Tyler. Bastian waves his hand. "First of all I'm not your uncle. Secondly, it keeps prying eyes from watching us." Bastian's markings glow on the back of his hand. "Let's see what you've got." Tyler stares at him with a rather confused look on his face. Bastian scoffs. "Dont' just stand there like a deer in the headlights, come at me!" Tyler tilts his head to the side. "How?" Bastian sighs. "I really am surrounded by idiots. Has he really taught you nothing at all?" Tyler shakes his head. Bastian rubs his forehead. "Alright. I suppose I'll help you tap into your powers." Bastian's markings stop glowing. He puts his hands on Tyler's head. "Don't move." Bastian's eyes glow. Tyler's vision turns blurry. His head starts to ring. Bastian awakens Tyler's powers. The young boy shakes before falling backwards. Bastian pulls away letting him fall to the ground. "There. Now with the powers that I have just awakened inside of you, come at me again." Tyler gets back on his feet. Fire burns through the skin of his fingers. Tyler screams in pain. He snaps his fingers suddenly causing a fireball to hit Bastian. Bastian didn't have time to dodge the attack. He was sent into the trees. Tyler gasps. "Whoops sorry." Bastian coughs up smoke. He gets to his feet. "I'm impressed kid. It seems you have some power behind you." A wicked smile grows on Bastian's lips. "Though you need to control it a bit more." Bastian's hands start to grow feathers on it. His claws start growing from his nail beds. A swarm of crows surround him. "Come at me again." Tyler sends another fireball at him. Bastian uses the crows to defend himself. He waved his hand. He sends a flock of crows at Tyler. Tyler puts his hands up to protect himself. A fire shield forms around him. The crows fly into it only to burn up.

Bastian slowly becomes even more impressed. _He will be most useful to me. Perhaps I can get this child to work for me._ Bastian leans against the tree trunk. "That's enough. Let's head back home." Tyler nods. The walk home was rather quiet. Bastian notices some scars on the back of Tyler's hand. "What's with the scars?" questions Bastian. Tyler looks at them. "Oh uh I've been getting into fights with the kids at school." Bastian scoffs softly. "You're going to let little worms make fun of you?" Tyler shrugs. "It's not like I'm as strong as my dad is." Bastian sighs. "Well with the lessons I give you, you'll be able to bust their faces in." Bastian and Tyler arrive at the house. Bastian goes downstairs to the basement.

The trainees had been by Vee's bedside all day. Vee had not stirred which had caused Brewster to become worried. Dunbar lets out a soft sigh. "You guys should head home." Brewster looks at him. "You sure?" he asks. Dunbar nods. "I'll watch over her tonight and let you guys know how she's doing tomorrow." Wilson gets up. "Alright if you're sure." Wilson and Koko leave the room. Brewster looks over his shoulder one last time before taking off after his friends. "We should stay together tonight. Ya know in case that person decides to attack again." suggest Wilson. "Good idea Wilson." she shoulders Brewster snapping him out of his thoughts. "Everything okay Brewster?" he sighs. "Something doesn't feel right about this. Why would a random person attack Vee out of nowhere?" Wilson shrugs. "Maybe when Vee wakes up she can give us a clue as to who did it." he cracks his knuckles. "Then we can teach that person a lesson." The trio managed to make it back to Vee's house. Brewster walked upstairs to his room. Wilson and Koko stayed downstairs to clean up their mess from earlier. Brewster laid awake on his bed. He stared at the ceiling for a long period of time. Sleep soon got the best of him. Dunbar watched over Vee the entire night. He heard a soft knock at the door. He cautiously walked over to the door. He turned the doorknob slowly. "State your name and business." he growled lowly. "It's me...Mayor Pullman." Dunbar opened the door for her. His solid gaze surveyed her every movement. "I knew something like this was going to happen." she whispered. "Pardon?" asked Dunbar crossing his arms. "I had asked Vee to take over for me once my term as Mayor was over. I should have known Simpkins was going to send his men to hurt Vee." Dunbar put his forehead between his fingers. "Great. This year's mayoral election is going to end in a bloodbath." Mayor Pullman shakes her head. "Not if we set up security to be with Vee at all times." Dunbar leans on the wall. "I'll be her personal bodyguard then."

The next morning came. Light filtered in through Brewster's window waking him up. He sat upright in the bed. He sniffed looking around. Julie's spirit appeared by his bed side. _Good morning dear._ She greeted running a cold hand under his chin. Brewster smiled leaning into her touch. _You should take today to rest some more. I can tell you haven't slept well in a while. Your friends are safe._ Brewster nods. He lays back down again. He drifts off to sleep again. _No matter what Brewster, I was glad to have met you. Just know that me and Zack are watching over you._ She murmurs as she disappears.

A few days go by…..

Vee was soon released from the hospital. She got caught up on the work she had missed during her absence. She came home just in time to see Brewster leaving. "What's the hurry?" she asked. Brewster got his jacket on. "I heard Taya and her family have returned so I'm heading over to see them." Vee nods. "I'm sure Taya would love to see you again." She ruffled his hair gently. "Just be careful okay?" He smiles. "I will Vee." He rushes out the door. He runs all the way to Taya's house. He knocks on the door gently. Fletch gets up from the couch. "I'm coming. I'm coming." he mutters under his breathe. Brewster watches the door open. "Oh hey Brewster." greeted Fletch. Brewster smiles as he shakes hands with his friend. He follows Fletch inside. "Yo Tyne! Tay! Brewsters' here!" shouts Fletch. "Just a minute!" yells Tyne from down the hall. Taya trots down the stairs. She sees a black haired teenager standing there at the end of the staircase. Fletch scratches behind his head. "Oh yeah I forgot. Taya doesn't exactly have her memory back yet." he sighs. "Taya, this is Brewster. You two trained together." Taya nods. "I know who he is dad. It's just everything is a little hazy." Taya walks up to Brewster. She could tell Brewster hadn't fully recovered from losing Julie. "Why don't we go out to the park?" she suggests as she takes his hand. Brewster follows after her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The park sat in the center of the housing district in Chuggington. It was rather empty this time of day only inhabiting a few people. Brewster and Taya were walking along the fountain path. Brewster really hadn't been outside much since Julie's death. "So how have you been?" asks Taya. Brewster sighs. "Struggling. I know her death happened five years ago but it's hard to get those images out of my head." Taya glances up at him. "Was she your first?" Brewster shakes his head. "No. She was my second. Sarah was my first. She died years ago in a horrible accident." Taya takes his hand again. "What was Sarah like?" Brewster took in a ragged breath. He sat down on one of the benches. Taya could tell Brewster was trying to chose his words carefully to avoid reopening those scars. "She was a sweet girl. She had long, white hair, dazzling blue eyes, and light tan skin. She used to be Calley's trainee back in the day. Her laugh was infectious and she would light up a whole room when she smiled. She suffered from panic attacks though." His eyes lit up a bit when he talked about her. "I enjoyed listening to her sing. Her songs often told stories about love, struggles, or even just something out of the ordinary." Brewster sighed. "All I remember from her accident was waking up and getting the call. Hearing Calley's frantic voice over the phone telling me that Sarah had gone in but never came out." Taya sits by him. "I was so convinced after Julie died that I had some sort of curse put on me. Like love was not suppose to happen for me." Taya squeezes his hand. "Don't say that. Everyone has a chance at love." Brewster looks at her. Taya had her gaze focused on the fountain. He gives a small smile.

The duo sit out in the park for awhile. "So what do you want to do today?" she asks. Brewster leaned back. "It's been awhile since I've seen a movie." Taya pulls out her phone. She pulls up the movie app she had. "Let's see...Alcatraz is playing right now. There's a twelve o'clock showing." She looks back up at Brewster. "Alright. Let's go see that then." He takes her hand in his again. They walked to a small theater in the lower downtown area. A lady was behind a glass pane at the ticket stand. She glanced up at Brewster. "Two tickets to Alcatraz please." She began typing on her computer. "ID's please." Brewster fished his ID out of his pocket. He handed it to the ticket lady. She takes it in her shaky hand. Taya does the same. The lady hands them back their IDs as well as the tickets. The inside of the movie theater was kinda rundown. The amphitheaters for the movies sat on each end of the main lobby. The bright, LED numbers labeled every inch of the theatre. Brewster and Taya sat in front of everyone in the amphitheater. Brewster made sure his phone was turned off. The movie started about five minutes after they had sat down. Taya was fine several minutes into the movie. She didn't mind the mild scenes of blood and gore but it wasn't until an hour in where she started freaking out. Her hold on Brewster's hand grew tight. She whimpered softly. The color had drained from her skin. "I think I'm going to be sick." she murmured. She got up quickly and left the room. Brewster followed in behind her. Taya dashed into the bathroom. She threw up into the toilet. Brewster waited outside for her. Taya soon walked out of the bathroom. She sat on the step with Brewster. "You okay?" he asked. Taya lets out an audible groan. "I guess I'm not ready for blood and gore." Brewster rubbed her back gently. "I don't blame you for getting sick like that. The war you fought five years ago doesn't help matters any." Taya leaned into his touch. They stay like that for awhile. "How about we theatre hop? Maybe we can watch something less violent." Taya smiles. "Alright."

Brewster and Taya walk around the theatre looking for a different movie to watch. They finally find one for "Silver Linings Playbook." They duck into the amphitheater without anyone watching. They had walked in on the part where Pat was having the big dance number with Tiffany. Taya took Brewster's hand again as they stood in the hallway watching. "It's surprising to me that they would pick "turn around" of all songs to dance to." whispers Brewster. Taya nods. Security spotted Taya and Brewster standing in the hallway. "Hey you two!" he yelled. Brewster looks behind them. "Oh shit we've been busted." Him and Taya make a break for it. They manage to outrun security escaping through the emergency exit. Taya laughs breathlessly. Brewster chuckles loudly. His hands on knees. The both of them stood laughing for several moments. "Did you see the look on his face?" asked Taya. Brewster nodded. He coughed a bit. "I haven't had that much fun in a while." some of the light had returned to his eyes. "Come on I know a good diner in this area." He takes her hand. Taya calls out as he drags her with him. The both of them begin running again. Taya tried her best to keep up with him. He takes a route through a small alleyway, down an empty street, and around an abandoned warehouse. "me, Wilson, and Koko used to go down to the diner next to this warehouse. The food there is great." muttered Brewster in between pants. "Why are we running?" questioned Taya. "just in case the security guard decided to follow us. They won't be able to reach us here." Brewster opens the front door to the diner. A black haired female looked up from the counter. "Heya Brewster." Brewster smiled. "Hey Catherine." She smiled back at him as she walked out from behind the counter. "Who's your friend?" she asked seeing Taya. "This is Taya. She's one of my friends and one of my workmates." Catherine shook Taya's hand. "Well let me get you two settled. I bet you'll want your usual eh Brewster?" she smirked. Brewster laughed. "You know me so well."

Catherine lead the two of them over to a table in the corner. She wrote up Brewster's order rather quickly. "What about you dear heart?" she asked looking at Taya. Taya looked at the menu. "Umm how about a steakburger?" Catherine nodded. "I'll be right out with your orders." she winked at Brewster before stepping away from the table. "You seem to be really popular here." observed Taya. Brewster laughed. "Yeah I mean it is our usual spot so." He takes her hand gently causing Taya to blush. "I've never seen the adventurous side of you before." Taya smiled. "You forget who my parents are." she mused. "I've grown past being that shy little girl you used to know." Brewster ran his finger over the top of her knuckles. "True." The two of them sat in silence for awhile. "So you're a gamer right?" asked Taya. He nodded. "I've always want to learn how to play League." He cracked another grin. "Maybe I can show you some time?" She nodded. "I don't have a laptop of my own yet." "don't worry I can just let you play on mine. I'm not leveled up enough to play ranked anyway. So you won't affect my stats." Taya felt his hold get tight. His pulse elevated. _Maybe this is what he needed._ She thought. _A chance to open himself up to someone again._ Catherine came back fifteen minutes later with their food. "Enjoy your meal guys." Brewster took a bite of his burger. He watched Taya eat hers. He saw a scar on her neck. It was a soft pink color. "Where did you get the scar from?" Taya paused. She looked down at it. "Oh...it's from when I got attacked by Ino. It's healed thankfully but the one on my back hasn't healed properly." she whispered. Brewster took her hand again. "Don't worry I'll keep you safe." he promised.

Brewster walked Taya back to her house once they finished with dinner. "I had a nice time." whispered Taya. Brewster nodded. "Me too. It was nice to get out for once." He stopped in front of her house. "I'll see you around." Taya pecked his cheek. "Okay Brewster. Take care. Call if you need anything." Brewster walked back to his house in silence. His heart was pounding in his chest. "She's a nice girl and I love her. I'm scared something bad may happen to her as well. I can't get to close to her." he told himself. He walked into the house. "I'm home!" he called. Vee looked up from her laptop. "Welcome home Brewster. Did you enjoy yourself?" she asked. He nodded but kept silent. Vee motioned for him to come over to her. "She'll be okay Brewster. Tyne won't let anyone mess with her daughter. You know how protective she is over Taya." Brewster gulped. He kept from crying again. Vee wrapped her arms around him. "I can tell your heart has opened again. Don't be afraid of falling in love again." she whispered. He smiled kindly at him. He sniffed. He wiped away his tears.

Bastian sat up on the workbench. His wounds had healed enough for him to be able to move around on his own. He heard snoring coming from the chair next to him. He turned around to see Tyler asleep in the chair. He recoiled his jaws a bit in disgust. He didn't know why the human child has such an interest in him. It was honestly starting to annoy him. "Oh for the love of god child! Don't you have a bed of your own you can sleep in!" he snapped. Tyler woke up. "I'm sorry. I wanted to just keep an eye on you. I must have fallen asleep again." laughed Tyler. "I don't see how this funny." growled Bastian. "Clearly you have no respect for a villain needing his own space." Tyler got out of the chair. "You aren't a villain." said Tyler. "Well not in this state at least." countered Bastian. Tyler laughed. "You're funny." Bastian just grumbled under his breathe. "Did our little training session help at all?" asked Bastian. "The kids weren't at school today. So I couldn't use my powers on them." Bastian nodded. "Good. If they do just give them a reason not to mess with you anymore." Tyler sat back on the chair. "Daddy said you two are brothers." Bastian facepalmed. "I do not wish to be related to that scoundrel. Please I have more standards than he does." Tyler tilts his head to the side. "Look when my wounds heal I'll be out of this place once and for all. I won't have to deal with Fletcher." snapped Bastian. "Why do you hate daddy so much?" asked Tyler. "Cause that's what I was created to do. Hate your dad. I was made to be this badass hunter." Bastian looked at his hands. "Now I'm not sure what I want to do. Ashton is gone." whispered Bastian. "The hate hasn't changed." Tyler scooted closer to Bastian. "Maybe you don't have to hate Daddy anymore." Tyler touched his hand. "You know...for a child you sure are an interesting creature." commented Bastian. He heard the basement door open. "Tyler? It's bedtime sweetheart." came Tyne's voice. She walked down the stairs to see Bastian on the workbench. Flames erupted from her hands. She growled charging at him. "You get away from my baby!" she yowled. She pinned Bastian against the wall. "Mom!" yelled Tyler. "He's hurt. Leave him alone!" Tyne looked at Tyler. "Daddy found him on the side of the road. Some dudes beat him up real bad." Tyne eyed Bastian. "So he hasn't hurt you?" she questioned. Tyler shook his head. Tyne let Bastian go. "You lay one hand on my child you bastard and I'll rip your head off!" she snapped. She lifted up Tyler. Bastian rubbed his throat. He watched as Tyne carried Tyler up the steps.

"Fletcher." came Tyne's voice. She looked at her husband. "Care to explain why you're keeping your stalker in the basement?" she asked keeping the angry tone out of her voice. "And care to give me a reason why I shouldn't just rip his head off now?" Fletch sighed. "Look he may be my stalker but, he did get beat up real bad. I wasn't going to leave him to die but he has been warned. If he tries anything I'll skin him alive." Tyne nodded. "Good." she carried Tyler upstairs to his room. Shay was already asleep. Tyne laid Tyler down. "Goodnight baby." she kissed the top of his head. He cuddled down on the sheets. Tyne walked across the hall to Taya's room. "Hey kiddo." Tyne sat on the edge of her bed. "Did you have a nice time with Brewster?" Taya nodded. She cuddled up to her mom. Tyne rubbed her shoulder gently. "I'm glad." Taya smiled up at her mom. "I'm still working out a way of getting your memory back." Tyne kissed the top of her head. "Get some rest dear heart." Taya laid down on the bed. Tyne walked over to the door. "Good night Tay." whispered Tyne. She closed the door behind her. She headed downstairs. "Alright now it's time to get my husband to bed." Fletch smirked silently. "Aww but I'm not tired." she put a finger to his lips. "Using Tyler's excuse won't work on me honey." He pouted slightly. "Don't give me that look." she kissed his cheek. "Bed time." He sighed submissively. "Okay mom." She cracked a grin. She herded him up the stairs. Fletch smiled at her. He stole a kiss from her. He picked up Tyne suddenly. She gasped out in surprise. "Fletcher!" he just laughed at her. He took her into their bedroom closing the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

-A few days go by—

"Tyler! It's time to wake up bud!"

Tyler pulled the blanket back over his face. Fletch chuckles. "don't think so. Come on. You need to get up." Tyler sighs. He rubs sleep from his eyes. Fletch rubs his back gently. "listen bud, I've got an errand to run this morning. Your mother will be the one getting you ready. Okay?" Tyler nodded his head slowly. "okay daddy." Fletch smiles. He gives Tyler a small kiss on the forehead. "I'll see you later on this afternoon." Fletch leaves his son to get dressed. Tyne was already downstairs making breakfast. Fletch hugs Tyne from behind. "I've got to go. I'll see you at the site." Tyne nods. Fletch then slaps her across the ass which causes her to turn around. She slaps him across the arm with a towel. "Fletcher!" she growls. Fletch laughs. He sticks his tongue out at her. "it's not my fault that you have a nice ass." Tyne rolls her eyes. "whatever." Fletch wraps an arm around her waist. "come on babe, you can't be that mad at me." Tyne keeps her gaze away from him. Fletch could see her smirking slightly. "See? You aren't even mad. Girl quit playing." Fletch pulls away from her. She swats at him again. "Just get going Fletch." Fletch smiles at her. "Love you." He blows her a kiss. She catches it. "Love you too."

Tyler heads downstairs. "mom, do you have Bastian's breakfast ready?" Tyne hands Tyler a plate. Tyler smiles. "thanks. I'll be right back." Tyler walks down the basement stairs. Bastian was up. He sat on the edge of the work bench. He looked up at Tyler. "back again eh?" Tyler nods. He hands Bastian his breakfast. "you seem to be healing nicely." Bastian waves his hand. He makes the fork float up to him. He takes a bite of an egg. "mhm." He grunts. "and soon, I'll be out of this place. I'm tired of being held prisoner." Tyler sits up next to him. Bastian moves slightly. He continues to eat. "where are you going to go?" Bastian rolls his eyes. "where do you think? Far away from here." Tyler frowns. He stares down at the ground. "Oh." He swings his feet out in front of him. "good luck." Tyler slides down from the bench. "I'd better get upstairs. Momma may tear you apart if she sees me with you." Bastian waves his hand dismissively. "begone. Have fun where ever it is you go. Ya da Ya da."

Tyler and Shay ate their breakfast together. Tyler grabs his backpack off the hook. He wasn't looking forward to having to go back. Liquid courage suddenly coursed through his veins. He wasn't going to let those bullies get the better of him. Tyne gets the kids loaded into the car. She then pulls away from the house. Tyler and Shay's school sat a few blocks down from the house. Tyne pulled up into the front entrance. She parked behind a minivan. "have fun you two. Learn something." Shay slides out of the car first. Tyler slides out after him. He gulps painfully. "bye momma!" he shouts over his shoulder. The both of them watch as their mother pulls away. Shay takes his brother's hand as they walked up the steps. There was a group of kids standing out in the front yard. Tyler kept his brother close to him. The playground sat to the right of the school. Shay went off to play with his friends. Tyler found a nice quiet place to sit down. He watched as some of the other kids played together.

Bastian took his plate upstairs. He sighed as he sat down on the couch. What was a former assassin to do on a day like this? _Maybe I should check up on Tyler? Ugh no! That kid isn't your problem. You're only using him after all. But what good does he do me if he's hurt? Alright Bastian, go and check up on him. It's not like you're getting soft or anything, right?_ Bastian closed his eyes. Dark feathers began to grow on him. He flew out the window. "now, where is this kid located?" He used his senses to detect Tyler's aura. He flew to Tyler's school. He circled the grounds a couple of times before landing on top of the swing. The swing jiggled underneath him. Bastian let out a snort of disgust. He fixed his gaze on Tyler. Tyler continued to sit underneath the tree in peace.

The school bell began to ring.

Tyler got to his feet. He ran inside. His class was located on the other side of the building. He ducked and dodged his way through the crowd. He reached his classroom. Dunbar sat at his desk. "Tyler Kurosaki, glad you could join us." Tyler smiled slightly. He hung his backpack on the hook in the back of the class. He pulled out one of his notebooks. The late bell went off. Dunbar got up from his desk. He closed the door. "alright class today we will be learning about some of Chuggington's history. It's important that you guys know the history of the place ya'll are growing up in. Open your textbooks and turn to page 48. I'll need a volunteer." No one in the class raised their hands. Dunbar scanned the classroom. "Tyler, why don't you read first?" Tyler gulped. "y-yes sir." He looked down at his textbook. "Chuggington started off as a steam-powered town. It looked just like a western town located in the states. It had a small population of 60 people. A railway system went right through the center of town and was responsible the growth of economy." Read Tyler. "very good. Please continue." "The town had a history with train robberies. One of the most famous thieves of all-time was Travis Itsugia." Dunbar nodded. "Tala, your next."

Bastian landed on the window sill outside of Tyler's class. He could barely make out what they were saying. He watched as their teacher wrote something on the board. Tyler leaned his head against his hand. He tried his best to pay attention to what Dunbar was teaching. One of the kids threw a pencil at the back of Tyler's head. Tyler felt it bounce off him. Tyler turned around. He rubbed the spot where the pencil had struck him. A couple of kids turned away from him. Tyler shrugged. He decided to shake it off.

The bell rang again. "okay kids remember to read Chapter 2 tonight. I want you guys to do questions 1-10 and turn it in by Wednesday which is your next A-day class. Tyler, I need to speak with you before you go onto your next class." Tyler nodded. He sat down at the front of the room. Dunbar leaned on his desk. "how is your family doing? Has your mother come yet?" "yes sir. Everyone seems to be doing okay." Tyler fiddled his pencil. "Have you ever thought about enrolling in this year's media fair? Skylar says your art skills are fantastic." Tyler looks down. "I wouldn't say I'm that good." Dunbar places a hand on Tyler's shoulder. "I think you can do it. I want you to enter this year. This year's themes is inner demons." Tyler nodded. "okay. I'll get to work." He then grins. "I think I know how I'm going to do it. See you later Dunbar!" Dunbar grabs Tyler's arm. "Hold on. Let me write you a hall pass first. I don't want you to get in trouble."

The next few classes went by slowly. Tyler was amazed that he managed to get through half of the day without getting picked on. He didn't get his hopes up though. He sat at his usual place by the window with his lunch. He popped the lid of the container of soup he had. He reached into his bag and pulled out a spoon. "Well, well, well if it isn't the teacher's pet." Sneered a voice. Tyler lowered his spoon. "what? You aren't going to talk runt?" Tyler shakes his head. _Don't try to give him power. Keep your mouth shut. You don't need this._ The boy grabbed Tyler by the back of his shirt. He raised his fist. "speak runt." He snapped. Tyler kept silent. The boy then slammed Tyler down on the table behind him. "I SAID TALK!" Tyler looks down. He begins laughing. "what's so funny?" Tyler feels a rush of heat hit him suddenly. He places his hand on the bully's arm. Tyler concentrated his powers to his hand. The both of them smelt flesh burning. The bully cried out. He yanked his hand away. He held his wrist. Tyler got back on his feet. Tyler's eyes had changed color. He waved his hand. A heat wave erupted out of him knocking the brutes backwards. Tyler stood over his attacker. "what's the matter? Scared?" asked Tyler in a chilling voice. The bully gulped. He quickly got back on his feet. "now if you don't mind, I was trying to eat my lunch." The bully dipped his head over at his friends. "you're a freak." He spat as he ran off.

Tyler sat back down at the table. He closed his eyes. He was finally able to calm down. Bastian watched through the window. A small smile formed on his beak. He was impressed. Tyler finished his soup. He tucked the empty container back into his lunch box when a note slid out of it. Tyler opens it up.

 _Ty,_

 _Hey baby boy, I packed some soup for you lunch today. I hope you don't mind. You may want to look in the bottom of your lunch box. Your sister made something for you today. Well two things. She wanted to make sure you had gotten it._

 _Have a good day today okay? Remember that you have a loving family waiting for you back at home._

 _-Mother_

Tyler smiles. He searches the bottom of his lunch box. He found a small white box and a necklace that had their father's dragon on it. A small tear came to his eye. He slid the necklace around his neck. He opened up the box to find a chocolatey desert that his sister had made. Taya was trying her hand with baking. Tyler took a bite of it. "not bad."

Art was the last class of the day. His art class was upstairs on the second level of the school. Skylar was getting a still life project together for the class. "Afternoon guys. Go ahead and get your sketchbooks out. Today is kind of a free day. You either have your choice of working on this still life or working on a side project. Those of you who are working on the media fair this year will also need this time to work." Tyler pulled out his sketchbook. "Tyler, has Dunbar spoken to you yet about the media fair?" "Yeah, he did." Skylar nods. "good because I really think you should enter. Your artwork is fantastic." Tyler looks down at the blank page in front of him. He tapped his pencil in thought.

Bastian took up a perch on one of the trees outside. He watched as Tyler scribbled something down in his sketchbook. He could see the look of concentration on Tyler's face. The skies above the school darkened. Bastian flew away from the tree. He headed back to the house.

Tyler packed up his things for the day. He waited for his brother near the front entrance. "hey runt!" shouted a voice. Tyler turns around only to be met with a fist to the face. Tyler's body slammed against the door. He wiped the blood away from his lips. "You didn't think I would let you get away with burning my hand did you?" Tyler growls softly. "it was an accident, Kratos." Kratos smirked. "I don't think so. You seem to have forgotten your place here." Kratos kicked Tyler in the stomach. He then spiral kicked Tyler into the door. Tyler coughed up blood. He held his stomach. He groaned quietly. "you little freak. Runts like you don't belong in these hallways." He kicked Tyler again. He kept kicking Tyler over and over again. Tyler could feel something inside of him snap. His control was slipping. "stop." Kratos laughed and kept going. Tyler's eyes turned red. "I SAID STOP!" Fire erupted out of Tyler. Kratos howled as him and his buddies caught fire. The wall near Tyler caught fire as well. Tyler got to his feet. He charged at Kratos. He punched Kratos straight in the jaw. He sent him tumbling backwards. Kratos caught himself. Tyler stood growling at him. The fire alarms suddenly started to go off. The alarms were enough to snap Tyler back to his senses. Tyler realized what he had done. He took off running away from the building.

Fletch was the portable when he heard Tyne's cellphone go off.

 **Fletch: Foreman Kurosaki**

 **?: hello Mr. Kurosaki, I'm Principal Brownsen and I've called to inform you to pick up your kids. A fire broke out in the hallways.**

 **Fletch: I'm on my way.**

Fletch hung up the phone. He ran outside. "Tyne!" he shouted. Tyne looked up from her work. "we need to leave. Now. The kids are in danger." Tyne paled. She quickly rushed over to her car. She drove away from the construction site with Fletch behind her.

Shay waited for his parents. Tyne parked in the middle of the street. She ran over to Shay. Shay ran into his mother's arms. "where's Tyler? Is he okay?" Shay whimpers. "I don't think he came out." One of the other kids approached them. "I saw him run off." Tyne looked at them. "where?" she asked. "off towards the woods." Fletch nods. "I'll go after him. You wait near the car with Shay." Fletch runs off in the direction of the woods.

"Tyler!"

"Tyler!"

Fletch paused at the top of the hill. He noticed that the branches between the bushes were broken. He bent down to inspect them. Dark specks of red speckled the leaves. Fletch wiped some of the dark specks off the branches. He smelled his fingers. "Blood. He must have come this way." Fletch made his way carefully down the hill. He got to the bottom of the hill where he found more blood. There were drag marks on the ground. Fletch picked up the pace. He let his vision change. The area around him turned a dark blue. There was a faint yellow trail in front of him. He followed the trail to another hill. A huge yellow spot appeared in middle of the hill. "Tyler!" Fletch climbed up the hill. His vision returned to normal. Tyler laid in a pool of his own blood. Fletch carefully laid his jacket on Tyler's wound. He then lifted him up.

Fletch ran back to the car. He laid Tyler across the back of the car. Tyne gasped. "Ty!" Fletch slams the passenger door shut. "Take him to the hospital. I'll follow behind you guys." Tyne nods. She gets Shay loaded up in the front of her car. She drove away from the school. Fletch followed in behind them.


End file.
